


Is This Love?

by krusherusher



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusherusher/pseuds/krusherusher
Summary: Not a pro writer. Just wanted to try writing... for a change :3 I hope you enjoyed this one!





	Is This Love?

  
It's Saturday night. It's supposed to be the usual Saturday night where we can party hard, drink hard. Or maybe just a Saturday night with our friends. Instead we're stuck in our parents' company party, forced to stay and mingle with their minions and forced to only drink mildly. I walk side by side with my dad, smiling endlessly and shaking hands of people I don't personally know and I won't remember after. Honestly, I think if I smile for another hour my jaw would be stucked. I need a drink. Now.

But wait..

You're on the other side of the hall, standing alone, holding a glass of wine. A Riesling maybe? I was about to approach you but your dad returned with an insanely chunky man. He looked like a wrestler with the manners of a soldier when he salute at you. I almost choked on my drink and made a scene when I see them walk towards you. I don't know if you noticed me but I see you glanced my way. So I smiled. Even before I see you smile back, the chunky man blocked your view. But this didn't stop me from pushing through.

I walked towards your way to save you from this dull night and that oh-so small talk that sounded serious. The closer I get to you, more and more people stop to greet me or shake my hand. The closer I get to you, the more that they pull you away from me. I hear your dad introduce you to the chunky wrestler.

"He's the one I picked for you, Aubrey."

_Pick. Is he serious. He chooses a guy for Aubrey now?_

I didn't clearly understand what is going on but that one word stopped me from walking towards you. I wanna melt right now. I don't want to look at you. I don't want to look at your reaction now, but there's something that pulls me back up and look at you. You too, are frozen in place. You're looking at me like you're telling me 'I don't want to do this' and I think that's my cue.

I walked rushing towards you and smiled sarcastically to your dad. I don't intend to be disrespectful. I don't know what exactly I'm doing now. I don't know what this feeling is. What I know is I want to save you. I wanted to hold you. I want...

_I know that you don't like running away or turning your back behind the people who matter to you, especially not your dad but I don't want to see you like that again - you're scared, though you don't always let people see that; you want to say no but you can't bring yourself to because it's your dad. But what matters most now? Are you really throwing away your happiness? I don't know what makes you happy though. Are you really giving up your aim to soar high and be seen? Let's run away from all this shit in life. Runaway with me._

I wish I could've said this aloud though, but I just held your hand and squeezed it to reassure you that I'm here.

"Let's go."

But then you give me that look. That Aubrey Posen, captain of the Bellas look that waits for an answer, an explanation. You're looking at me like I'm the craziest person in the room but I still pulled you with me, smiling and nodding at your dad before we go.

We're already inches from the door when you finally spoke.

"What are you doing?"

I stopped walking when we're finally away from the building, from that stupid party, from that crowd, from our dads. But here we are and I'm still holding your hand. Right. I just snatched you from your dad and that chunky, wrestler, soldier or whoever that guy is. I didn't even bother to ask if this is what you wanted. I didn't even ask you how are you feeling. I just held your hand like an idiot who's scared to lose something... someone.

"I don't know. Saving you? Let's runaway from all this shit Bree."

"What are you talking about? My dad must be in rage now!"

You let go of my hand and you suddenly started pacing here and there. You keep mumbling and waving your hands. You must be thinking of ways, of words to explain to your dad. I mean, my dad must be making a strategy now on how to get our asses back there but I don't know. Just what the actual fuck have I done.

In my mind you're pacing day and night. Then here right now, you stopped pacing and faced me with your hands on your side, just like the captain of the Bellas that I knew. You didn't yell at me though, just like what you did at the retreat before. You're just standing there, looking at me. It's you. You. It just brings me back. It finally gave me the courage to speak out this...

"I don't know Bree! I.. You know how I've been always sure on what I do or what I say? Now I'm having this feelings. Feelings I can't even explain. Feelings that even my science can't answer."

I really don't know even now but there's just this magnet pulling me towards you. I walked slowly towards you and took your hand. You're just there waiting for the next thing I'm gonna do. And here I am, slowly tucking your loose hair behind your ear. Heart beating faster. Moving closer. I slightly bit my lip when I saw how your eyes glimmer at me and planted you a soft kiss.

"Stace."

"Bree? Shit. I know. Sorry. I -"

But even before I can finish my explanation you kissed back and held me tight. I know. What the fuck are as doing in an alley making out like a couple in a sappy movie. I bet Beca will be grossed by this cliche movie-like moment but finally I felt so sure again. So I just let myself sink in with this moment with Aubrey.

Few more moments. Few more kisses. I don't want this to end. This moment with you. But then you pulled back to catch your breath and look at how we're both heaving, gasping for air.

"Stace?"

"Yeah?"

"You know we still need to clear things out with our dads, right?"

"Yes, but for now we should..."

I held her hand, this time with more certainty. Finally recognizing the feelings I've been denying for how many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a pro writer. Just wanted to try writing... for a change :3 I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
